


Check Yes Gerard

by tonysta_k



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Singing, Fluff, Frank and Gerard are around the same height, Innuendo, M/M, alcohol use, if you squint your eyes then you can see Petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than singing to your boyfriend in the early hours of the morning when you're drunk and his dad already disapproves of you?</p><p>Based off Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes Gerard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachfrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfrank/gifts).



> This is for Kari, who always writes me stuff and is just a lovely person in general.
> 
> This is somewhat a crack fic? Honestly, I really don't know, I just love the idea and so here we are; a fic.
> 
> All feedback and comments and stuff are welcome, I hope you enjoy this! :)

Gerard and Frank have been dating for a month now. Things between them are even better than they had been when they were just friends, and it’s a relief to both of them. They had worried that they were going to ruin their friendship, but thankfully things had only gotten better for the two boys. Before they were a couple, they were best friends, but this did not change the view of Frank that Gerard’s father, Donald, had. Frank was quite the opposite to Donald’s son, Gerard. Whilst Gerard was a shy, comic book loving, school orientated boy, Frank was not. No, Frank Iero was known for his tattoos, leather jackets, smoking and being a ‘player’. Though Frank was not a ‘player’, he had only ever been with two other guys, And even if he had had more than that, he didn’t know why it was anyone else’s business.

“And you’re sure that you’re not allowed to come?” Frank asks for at least the eighth time in the space of an hour.

Gerard lets out something between a sigh and a huff. “No Frankie, I can’t. I did ask, but my dad asked who I was going with and I couldn’t lie..”

Frank runs a hand over his face, “I told you to tell him that Ray was taking you.”

“I know I know, but I couldn’t. You know I can’t lie well,” Gerard replies, looking at Frank with a pout.

Frank can’t help but smile a bit and shakes his head. He can’t stay annoyed at Gerard. He kisses the side of his head and his arm wraps around Gerard’s waist. “It’s alright, but you’re going to miss out. It’s going to be a great party.”

Gerard nods his head, walking towards the gates to exit the school ground. “Mikey’s going.”

Frank’s eyebrow raises, “Your dad’s letting him go but not you?”

“Yeah. It’s unfair, I know. Don’t even start me on it,” Gerard says in a mumbles.

Frank takes a deep breath in before exhaling it, “Okay.”

They walk back from school in near enough silence. Frank can feel the annoyance inside of him, and he’s trying to work out if Gerard’s father isn’t letting Gerard go because he doesn’t like Frank, or if it’s to annoy Frank. It’s probably a bit of both, he decides when they get to the street that Gerard lives on.

“Well.. enjoy tonight,” Gerard says with a small smile, looking at Frank when they get to the bottom of his drive.

“Mm, I will,” Frank says as he cups Gerard’s cheek, rubbing Gerard’s cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

Gerard leans into the touch slightly, before he steps forward so that his lips meet Frank’s.

Both their eyes are closed and Frank can feel Gerard smiling into the kiss, and he starts to smile himself when he hears the sound of Donald’s annoyed voice telling Gerard to come back inside.

Frank pulls back, not because he wants to but rather because he doesn’t want his boyfriend to get into trouble.

“Everytime,” Gerard says with a small laugh, cheeks red.

“Maybe one day he’ll realise that unlike him, I actually don’t finish so early.”

Gerard furrows an eyebrow before he works out the innuendo that was implied and laughs, playfully hits Frank’s arm, “Don’t say stuff like that, it’s gross!”

Frank just grins, pecking Gerard on the lips again before he looks at Donald with a smug face and waves. Of course, his wave is ignored and Frank is sure that Donald is mumbling something about him as Gerard walks up to the house. He waits until Gerard is inside, and he meets Donald’s scowl with another wave and smug smile before starting to walk back in the direction of his house.

-

Gerard sits at his desk, tapping his pencil against the paper as he tries to decide what he can draw. His walls are covered in drawings and paintings that he’s done, but tonight he is stuck for inspiration. Nothing is coming to mind and it’s irritating him widely. He lets a sigh and when he sees the time on the clock, his irritation grows.

It’s only half eleven, and Gerard hasn’t heard off Frank since nine when he text Gerard to tell him he was leaving to go to the party. He knows it isn’t Frank’s fault that he couldn’t go, but Gerard wished that he could lie better to so that he could be with his boyfriend.

Although he didn’t say anything at the time, Gerard wanted to scream when he was told that Mikey could go to the party but Gerard couldn’t. It wasn’t even as if he loved parties or that he wanted to leave the house; he just wanted to be with Frank. Was that really too much to ask? Not only that, but Gerard was older. He shouldn’t have to sit in his room bored whilst he knows every other student is at a party; including his little brother.

Deciding he needs to take his mind off the issues annoying him, Gerard gets up and heads out of his room for a shower.

-

The music playing is so loud that Frank is surprised anyone can have a conversation with one another. He watches as people stand and talk or attempt to dance. None of them can, but it is entertaining to Frank. He takes another sip of his beer, slightly intoxicated and starting to think under the influence of all the alcohol that has entered his system. He checks the time on his phone and sees that it’s half two in the morning, but still nothing from Gerard. He goes to his conversation with Gerard and groans when he realizes he never hit the send button when he typed the message out a few hours ago. Great, now he probably seems like an asshole.

A new song plays through the speakers, and after a minute of listening to it, Frank grins. He has an idea.

He gets up so fast that he falls back down, eyes wide. He waits a few seconds before he tries again, this time getting up slower and being able to stay up. His walk is slightly leaning to the side, but he manages to go to the kitchen where he knows Ray is.

“Ray!” he exclaims, walking over to the boy, who’s stood there with a couple of people.

“Yes?” Ray asks, amused by the sight of one of his best friends.

“I have the best idea, _ever_!” Frank grins.

Ray sighs. He knows that weather he likes it or not, he’s going to be roped into this idea of Frank’s and made to play a part of it.

-

Finding Mikey is the hardest part of the plan. Ray’s house is large and has multiple rooms, so that plus the fact that there are so many people makes finding Mikey a difficult task. But eventually Mikey is found in a room with some guy who has pink hair and a leather jacket on.

“Mikey come on!” Frank says and walks in, grabbing Mikey by the wrist and leading him out.

“Call me!” Mikey says, not bothering to try and pull against Frank’s hold.

-

“This is the worst idea you have ever had,” Ray says as he drives, Frank in the front with him and Mikey sat in the back being occupied by his phone.

“No it’s amazing!” Frank says and takes a sip of one of the two beers he brought in the car.

“I’ve left my own party for this, you better be grateful.”

“I am VERY grateful!” Frank says with great emphasis.

-

Gerard smiles down at the drawing he’s completed, finally happy with it. It took him a while to get the lines right, but eventually he got them right and managed to shade correctly so that the picture reflects the beauty of the person he has drawn. Gerard crinkles his nose, that was too cheesy for him to ever say out loud. Nevertheless, he takes his headphones out and gets up and picks the piece of paper up before blue tacing it to his wall amongst the others. He puts his phone on his bedside table but before he gets into bed, he hears a loud bang from the garage and he stops in his tracks. What the fuck was that? He realizes, or at least he hopes, that it’s just Mikey coming back. Their parents have gone out, so Gerard would really appreciate it if he wasn’t joined by unwanted company. There’re a few more bangs and Gerard can feel his anxiety raising.

There’s a thud on his window and he squeaks. He looks at the window, seeing that it’s small rocks being thrown at his window. What is going on?

Picking up all of his courage, he walks over to the window and opens it before sticking his head out.

“There he is!”

Gerard is both shocked and relieved to see that it’s Frank stood there, though he can tell that he’s drunk and for some reason, Ray’s car is parked in his driveway.

“What’re you doing?” Gerard asks in a shouted whisper.

“Just wait!” Frank grins stupidly.

Gerard sighs, his eyes widening when he sees that Ray is getting his guitar out of his car and Mikey has his as well. At least he knew what the banging in the garage was.

“I’m so sorry,” Ray says to Gerard, and Gerard feels a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

Before Gerard can say anything else, Ray and Mikey have started to play the chords to a song that Gerard just about recognizes. It doesn’t help that Mikey isn’t playing his best due to him being so drunk.

Frank is holding a bottle of beer, and loudly, out of tune, and obviously drunk, he starts to belt out the words to Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings.

Gerard can’t help but laugh loudly. Frank is horribly out of tune as he sings, “Lace up your shoes, eh oh eh oh, here’s how we do.” Before he _screams_ the beginning of the chorus, “Run, baby, run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance.”

Gerard is now laughing so much that he’s clutching his stomach and tears are running down his cheeks. He doesn’t know why Frank thought this was a good idea even in his drunken state, but it’s making Gerard laugh and he’s cheered up. So he’s grateful for it.

As Frank sings loudly, Mikey and Ray are playing their guitars, and a few people have come out from the houses opposite to see what’s going on. A few seconds later, Gerard can hear a car pull up and his eyes widen. His parents are back.

“Frank you need to go!” Gerard tries to sound serious but he’s laughing at how Frank is singing badly and jumping around.

Luckily, Ray realises what’s happening and stops playing. He grabs Frank by his shoulder, “Frank come on!” he said.

Frank turns around, and when he sees Donald and Donna walking towards him, Ray and Mikey, he just laughs.

“Donald!” he says cheerily, making everyone else cringe.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Donald snaps as he marches up to the teen.

“I,” Frank says and pokes Donald in the chest. He takes a sip of his nearly empty beer before speaking again, the look on his face smug, “Am serenading your son.”

Donald breathes in angrily through his nose before breathing out through his mouth, not realizing that Mikey and Ray are sneaking back to Ray’s car to get away quickly once Frank is done. “Frank Iero, get off my lawn, now!” he says angrily.

Frank doesn’t move. Instead he laughs again, which only makes Gerard nervous and Donald infuriated. “Your son doesn’t call me Frank Iero,” he starts, and Gerard thinks he knows what Frank is going to say and his cheeks go red. “He calls me Spank Iero, because of what we do in bed,” Frank says, turning to Gerard and winking before walking off to Ray’s car. As soon as he’s in the car, Ray drives off quickly.

-

The next day, Frank has got possibly the worst hangover ever. Why he got so drunk on a school night is beyond him. He stands in front of his locker with sunglasses on, due to the fact that he has far too many bags under his eyes. Everyone is being loud and he hates it. Can’t they shut up?

As he’s opening his locker, it makes a creak and he cringes at the pain it causes in his head.

“Well good morning,” says an all too cheery voice from behind him.

He turns around, and Gerard is stood there with a grin on his face and a take out cup in his hand.

“I think you’ll want this,” Gerard says and hands Frank the cup.

The cup is warm in Frank’s hands, and as long as it isn’t alcohol he doesn’t care what it is.

“About last night..” Frank says and look down at his feet.

Gerard laughs, “It was great, I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad look so pissed.”

Frank groans, “Was I really that bad?”

“The worst,” Gerard replies. He tilts Frank’s head up before going on his tiptoes and kissing him.

This takes Frank back. Gerard isn’t keen on kissing in school, but Frank kisses Gerard back anyway before Gerard pulls away with the same happy expression that he was wearing before the kiss.

“You earned that,” he says with a wink and takes Frank’s hand, and a couple of moments later the two of them head to class.


End file.
